


What Matters Most

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [18]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil 2 Remake - Fandom
Genre: Fainting, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hospitals, Love Confessions, Other, injured reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Can I ask for a request where while fighting off a B.O.W in Resident Evil 2 the reader ends up injured a bit making Leon worry over her as he figures out he’s been falling for her and somewhere down the line he finally asks her out??





	What Matters Most

“Crap!” You shouted, rolling on the ground to avoid being hit by the monster. “Doesn’t this thing ever die?!”

“We’re doing great, Y/N!” Leon said tot encourage you, forcing a smile your direction.

The two of you continued to fight, shooting and dodging and trying to protect each other all at the same time. You were exhausted since that thing seemed relentless and very strong, but you thought you couldn’t be too far from ending it.

The monster backed up a little bit because of the aggressiveness of your attacks.

You ran out of shotgun ammo and so picked up your handgun, keeping in mind that you had a few grenades that you could use. You looked at Leon with the corner of your eye, noticing how he stopped to reload his weapons.

“Leon…” You muttered, restless as he focused his attention on his hands.

“I’m almost done” He told you, quickly looking up to keep track of it.

It was getting closer, heading with determination closer to Leon. Your heart picked up a fast pace, because it was moving fast and it was dangerously close to him. Restlessly, you threw a grenade to the monster, but much to your dismay, it only slowed him down for a couple of seconds.

It inched closer at a terrifying speed, and you noticed Leon hurrying up and grimacing in annoyance and stress that it was taking him so long to reload. The monster growled just as it lifted its clawed arm.

“Leon!!” You called for him, moving in an instinct.

Just as the bioweapon thrust its claw down on Leon with a terrible strength, you jumped in front of your friend to spare him from the blow. Tackling him to the ground, you fell on top of him, his arms wrapping around you in surprise as his gun fell out of his hands.

With the impact, your entire body shook, making you hurt there where the monster had reached. You could feel a painful sting there where a deep scratch formed in your stomach, lacerating the skin and causing blood to ooze out of it.

“Y/N!” Since you landed with your back against his chest, his arms grabbed your arms and carefully dragged you away from harm’s way.

“I’m fine” You uttered through grit teeth. “Finish it!”

At first he didn’t listen to you, not stopping until your back rested against a wall. Then he quickly jumped to stay in front of you, crouching to analyze the damage.

“Jesus…” He whispered, his hands hovering over your wound as he hesitated.

“Leon” You grabbed him by the collar of his shirt until his blue eyes locked with yours. “Go, it’s getting closer!”

He frowned, not really wanting to stay away from you not for a second. His eyes were drowned in guilt and concern, and even if he did look over his shoulder to track the menace, they soon returned to you.

“Go!!” You insisted, tugging at his collar once more before letting go of it. “I don’t want it to hurt you too!”

Leon paused for several seconds, clearly distraught. Then he sighed and nodded.

“Hold on” His hands fell on your shoulders, gently squeezing them. “I’ll be right back”

You were slightly relieved when he turned around, facing his back to you, in order to fight the monster again. You wished you could help him still, but you knew you couldn’t.

While Leon was busy, you took a quick look at your wound. The scratch followed the pattern of its claws as four parallel lines crossed over your stomach, reaching to your side and a little bit to your back as well. The blood had started to drench your clothes, staining them with an unpleasant crimson color that made you slightly dizzy. The pain wasn’t too noticeable for now as long as you remained still, but you knew it was because of the adrenaline. As soon as it would wear off, you knew it would hurt ten times more. It was also a pretty deep wound.

A loud commotion startled you as the monster fell limply to the ground, enveloped in a sea of fire. Your eyes moved to Leon as he saved the flamethrower and hurried back to you.

“Y/N” He dropped on his knees in front of you, breathing heavily. “Why would you do that?”

His hands were shaking as he looked for something in his back pocket. You saw it was gauze and a little bottle of what you assumed was some sort of medical liquid.

“You would have done the same thing for me” You forced a smile, even if you felt shaky and weak.

He paused for a moment to stare at you, speechless. Of course he would have, without thinking twice nor apologizing. And you wouldn’t apologize for saving his life either, no matter the fact that you got injured in the process.

“I’ll get you out of here, don’t worry” He moved his hand, but stopped when it was about to grasp the hem of your shirt.

You chuckled in amusement, lifting up your own shirt to show him your wound. Leon winced at the sight, and you refused to look directly at it. He gingerly placed the drenched gauze on your skin, pressing it against your wound and making you hiss when it smarted.

“Sorry…” He muttered as he delicately moved through every centimeter of the deep scratch.

“You know what?” You gasped, suddenly feeling even more exhausted than before, both from the increasing pain and the blood loss. “You owe me one, Kennedy”

“I sure do” Leon laughed a little, finishing applying the medicinal liquid to your side and back.

He took his shirt off, leaving him only in a white undershirt. Then he began tearing it, needing a lot of surface to cover your big wound. The adrenaline was starting to completely wear off, and hence the pain was starting to become unbearable.

The silence filled the room, except for Leon’s elaborated breaths and your failed attempts to conceal your groans of pain.

“Okay” He gulped, tightly wrapping the improvised bandage around your torso. “Okay”

Once the bandage was secure over your stomach and tied behind your back, Leon carefully lowered your shirt again so it covered the bandage that was already staining with red, and offered you a hand.

You started to feel a little drowsy and it took you a few seconds to comprehend what he was trying to do. Then you finally put your hand over his and tried to pull yourself up.

“C’mon” Leon grunted a little as he made most of the effort to get you to your feet again.

You leaned over him, breathing heavily, surprisingly tired due to that small effort. His arm protectively wrapped around your waist.

“You okay?” He asked you, even if his voice came out a little shaky.

“Yeah” You breathed out, holding your stomach with one hand and the other on his shoulder. “Let’s go”

“I can carry you…” He told you, astonished. “I-I… You don’t have to…”

“I can walk” You wanted to push through it, refusing to accept his help.

“But…” He stuttered, only walking next to you because your hand lingered on his shoulder.

None of you said anything after that, you just kept on moving, slowly advancing through the dim-lit corridors.

*

Your breath came in gasps, your legs were starting to stop supporting you. Your vision became a little blurry and your face was beamed with sweat. Leon’s makeshift bandage had definitely helped stop the bleeding, but your wound was too deep and you knew you needed stitches.

He kept speaking reassuring words, convinced that he would get you out of there safe and sound, that he would take you to a hospital to properly take care of you, to heal your wound. You weren’t so sure anymore, because it had started getting hard to even be on your feet, to even stay conscious.

“Y/N?” Leon worriedly called you, his arm each time tighter around you as your strength failed you more and more.

“Yeah” You whispered, unable to speak louder.

“How you holding up?”

“Not so good”

“Hold on, we’re almost out”

“You said that half an hour ago”

“I… You’re gonna be fine”

You didn’t have it in you anymore to pretend like you were okay, to believe his white lies. In fact, you dangerously wobbled when a strong dizziness took over you, and your body fell limply against Leon’s side.

“Y/N!” He wrapped both arms around you, holding you up.

“I’m okay, I’m okay” You forced to say, even if your eyes had closed themselves.

“Can you stand?” Leon shook you a little, scared that you had lost consciousness.

You feebly shook your head, admitting defeat and allowing him to carry you now. Automatically, Leon scooped you up in his arms and began walking faster than before, even with your added weight. You had surely been slowing you both down since you had to walk so slowly.

It was a big relief not to be supporting your own weight anymore, and Leon’s extreme closeness felt comforting and enveloping. You felt safe there in his arms, knowing he would do anything to take care of you.

“Stay with me, Y/N” Leon loudly gulped. “Stay awake, okay?”

“Okay” You forced your eyes open, making a great effort to put your arms around his neck to hold on to him.

“Talk to me, c’mon”

“About what?”

“Anything”

You considered it for a moment, analyzing the terror that had now arrived to his warm blue eyes. How his brows knitted together in concern, how his arms tenderly leaned you against his chest. How he was almost sprinting even if he was clearly winded from the physical effort.

“What are you gonna do if I die?” You joked, dedicating him a groggy grin.

“You’re not gonna die” He replied, adamantly, even if his eyes didn’t meet yours.

“Then whatcha gonna do if I survive?”

“I don’t know… Buy you dinner?”

“That sounds nice”

You smiled at the thought, shielding yourself in the warm fantasy of being away from that horrible place. Being somewhere safe, having dinner in a nice restaurant with him, knowing how polite, kind and gentlemanly he was. It would be a great dinner.

Leon leaned you against him, attracting you even closer until your head rested on his shoulder.

“Hey, Y/N!” He urged you, shaking you in his arms. “Stay with me!”

Your eyes had closed themselves, but you didn’t want to open them. You were so comfortable and so very tired. You were in pain too and you just wanted it to end. You just wanted to rest and get rid of the pain.

“Y/N?!” Leon sped up, bouncing you in his arms. “Don’t fall asleep!”

But you were already far away, finding comfort in the painless land of slumber.

*

You awoke next in somewhere bright, so much so that your eyes found the light disturbing and it was difficult at first to get used to it. It must have been day, because the warmth of the sun also bathed your skin.

You stirred, realizing you were lying down, and your hand immediately flew to your stomach when a sharp pang of pain spread through your torso. you carefully lifted your bloody shirt to see the skin of your stomach had been cleaned and stitched.

Then everything came back to you all at once. How you got injured, the dark underground tunnels you had been trapped in, the monsters and zombies, everything. Including Leon.

You looked around you, noticing an empty room that resembled that of a hospital.

“Leon?” You called out, needing to see him.

You swung your legs over the bed and were about to stand up when you heard the quick sound of footsteps. Leon was before you in the blink of an eye, smiling at you.

“Y/N!” He fidgeted around, something unlike him. “You need to rest”

“But…” However, you let him help you lie down again.

“No buts” Leon tenderly told you. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired and a bit weak” You sighed, obeying and trying to relax. “But much better, it doesn’t hurt as much anymore either”

“That’s a relief”

“What happened?”

“I found some help” He began explaining. “And brought you here so they patched you up”

You didn’t know what to say, you only stared at him. His hair was disheveled and there were dark circles under his eyes. Leon didn’t say anything at first either, but then he locked eyes with you.

“You scared me…” Was all he said, heaving a profound sigh of relief in which he let out all the pent up tension and anguish.

“S-Sorry…” You uttered, taken aback by his demeanor.

“It’s fine, I’m just glad you’re okay now” His hand timidly fell over yours, making you smile.

Leon plopped down in a nearby chair, still close to you, and lingered in a thoughtful silence for a moment. Then he sighed once more and looked at you.

“You know, I’ve thought a lot while you were unconscious” You nodded at his words, letting him know you were listening. It was all you could do in your stunned silence. “And I’ve realize what matters most”

“What?” You choked out, flustered by the intensity with which he looked at you.

“You” He replied simply, slightly shrugging his shoulders. “And how I needed to tell you how I feel if you…”

You noticed how his own words upset him, just the thought of being unable to talk to you again. You couldn’t help but to smile, endeared by how much he cared.

“What did you want to tell me?” You encouraged him, laying a hand atop his.

Leon paused for a few seconds, averting his gaze, before his eyes locked with yours again.

“That you’re smart and kind and brave and…”

“I’m none of those things, I thought we’ve established you would have done the same thing”

“You are all of those things” He sweetly smiled at you. “But you didn’t let me finish”

You nodded to let him know that you would remain silent and his smile widened a little. Although he seemed flustered as his hands gently moved until they held yours in them.

“And how I’m…How I’ve feeling falling for you for a while now”

“Oh…”

“It felt stupid that I never told you, and thinking that I never might broke my heart, it was… I couldn’t stand to think that”

“Leon…”

“I just… needed you to know that you’re amazing and that I’m crazy for you”

He looked away, feigning interest in a nearby window. You smiled a little, thinking he got a bit shy and it was honestly adorable.

“Hey” You squeezed his hand until he reciprocated your glance. “You owe me dinner, after all”

Leon chuckled, amused, and nodded effusively. His eyes sparkled with a certain happiness.

“Great, it’s a date”

“It sure is”


End file.
